


Why him?

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Louis, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Harry, dub-con, sort of, universityAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically 19 year old Louis and 19 year old Harry. that's all you need to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They sit in their joined flat. Niall and Liam are playing FIFA, shouting at each other as Louis watches them, amused. Zayn is rolling his eyes, trying to read his book. They have all finished their classes for today and are finally allowed to relax.

   University is kicking their asses, to be honest. Liam and Niall are both music majors and they have their performance trials coming up. Zayn, the English major is cramming in paper after paper and book after book. Louis, being a drama major has to create his own play, direct his own mini movie and mold a character around someone else’s life. They all are so busy and almost never find any time to themselves. That’s why they absolutely cherish these moments they have.   

   Zayn’s head is resting in Louis’ lap; glasses perched on his nose, immersed in his book. Louis combs his fingers through his hair; it’s become sort of a habit, now. Liam and Niall are bumping their shoulders together, trying to thwart the other’s attempt at winning.

   Suddenly, the door flies open and a boy clunks inside, banging around and swinging his books and bags everywhere. He kicks his shoes off, not caring where they land. He swings his laptop bag up on the desk and drops his books down next to it. He tosses his jacket into the corner and it drapes itself over a lamp. He lets his school bag fall to the floor and he flings himself down onto the floor, groaning like he’s in pain. He covers his face.

   “University fucking sucks,” he exclaims and yells into the crook of his elbow in frustration.

   “Hello to you, too, Harry,” Niall, without looking throws a juice box over his head and it lands on the boy’s stomach. He huffs from the unexpected pressure and silently un-wraps the straw and sticks it into the box. Loud slurping noises underlay the yelling of Niall and Liam. Zayn sighs heavily.

   “Screw all of you. Learn to be quiet, you weird idiots,” he gathers his jacket and tucks the book under his arm. “I’m going to the library.”  

   As the door falls shut behind him, the boys pause for a minute, but in a matter of seconds the room is loud again. Louis frowns at the door, his lap and hands now empty. He bites his lip and flutters his eyelashes shyly at Harry’s figure.

   “Haz,” he says. “Get over here.”  

   Louis feels a blush creep up his neck and grace his cheeks when Harry drags his feet over to him on the couch, lies down and nuzzles his face into Louis’ abdomen. He cradles his juice box and slurps on it from time to time. Louis cards his fingers through his curls and the boy hums in response.

   “Talk to me, Hazza,” he croons. “What’s wrong?”

   That unleashes a long line of complaints about Harry’s teachers, his slow laptop, his lack of Wi-Fi, his lack of sleep, no less and a bunch of other things.

   “Don’t even get me started on that whiny voice of hers,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ shirt, ranting off about his Physics teacher. Louis is honestly barely listening. He just focuses on Harry’s warm breath that he can feel on his stomach and the soft strands of his hair. His t-shirt has rucked up, showing off the tight muscles of his abs.

   “You need a distraction,” Louis tries to keep his tone neutral, but Harry tenses, grins wickedly and noses his belly. Louis swats him and attempts not to harden in his sweats. It would be so terribly easy for Harry to discover him, if that were the case. “Not that kind of distraction, you bastard. I meant football. We should play and blow off some steam.”

   At that, Niall and Liam perk up from their seats on the floor.

 

Ten minutes later, the four of them are out on the campus’ field, kicking a ball in-between them. The sun is going down, sending gorgeous light over them and Louis is having issues.

   Harry is shirtless.

   He is running around, like a child with limbs too long and he is fumbling with every step, but he is shirtless and bloody hot. His tattoos are stark against his pale skin and Louis finds himself often staring. Harry has on black loose shorts and fucking _neon yellow_ trainers and Louis wants to punch him in the face. His hair is tucked into a dark blue beanie, his chocolate-colored locks sticking out at the sides.

   With more grace than Harry has probably ever had in his life, Louis takes aim and kicks the ball. He always uses his whole body; bringing his leg back, bending his other at the knee and holding out both arms, wrists delicately bent downwards. 

   “I hate how good you are at that,” Harry comments, sidling up next to Louis, just after his shot landed in the goal. Louis shifts awkwardly on his feet, considering throwing him to the ground and pouncing on him.

   “Um, thanks?” he asks sarcastically and Harry guffaws, draping an arm over his shoulders. Louis exhales at the warm sensation and weight of Harry’s skin on his. He has no idea of how long he’s been pining for this kid; probably ever since that first day at Uni, when he’d met Harry in the coffee shop. They’d told each other to keep in touch, that they’d see each other around campus. They’d had no clue that they in fact would be sharing a flat. Harry had been just as gangly then as he is now, only with less toned muscles.

   The thing that Louis hates is the fact that Harry treats him like a little brother. Even though they are the same age, Harry is so much taller. He towers over Louis. His shoulders are broad where Louis’ are narrow and delicate and his legs are long and thin where Louis’ are thicker and stronger. Harry’s eyes are a sparkly green where Louis’ are a mischievous cerulean blue, hidden behind glasses.    

   Ever since that first day, Louis has wanted Harry. It doesn’t even matter how it happens, Louis just wants to feel Harry’s hot skin on his own, wants to feel their bodies rocking in unison. The only question left is: how the heck is he going to pull that off? Louis mulls over several options and even though it sounds totally crazy and if Harry ever finds out, he’s gonna be so pissed, it’s probably the only one that’ll work.

   He’s going to drug him.

***

Okay, that sounds a bit exaggerated. All Louis is going to do is slip a sleeping pill into Harry’s juice, just enough to keep him under for as long as Louis needs.  

   He does that after the boys have all eaten pizza and Niall, Zayn and Liam are off to a friend’s, leaving the other two alone. As an alibi, Louis tells them he’s going to Eleanor’s party, another drama major.

   Jeesus, the fact that Louis needs an _alibi_ for what he’s about to do should send large, blinking, warning signs through his mind, but there is no going back, now. Louis is determined.

   Three of the boys leave, Niall of course hopping all over the place in excitement. Louis and Harry sit at their kitchen table. He sets his blue eyes on Harry, watching as the boy tips his glass back. Louis internally huffs out in relief and tenses his body as Harry rises.

   “I’m going to bed. I’ve got an exam to study for tomorrow so I need as much sleep as I can get,” he announces before dragging himself to his bedroom. His statement makes Louis hesitate. Maybe, Harry is really in need of his sleep. Should Louis interrupt that just so he can have sex with a boy for the first time?

   But he can’t exactly skip this opportunity, because, if he does, it will probably never happen.

   As he waits for the effects of the pill to kick in, he packs a few things in a bag, to easily bring into Harry’s room so he could easily get it out, later. He shoves lube, condoms and a big black vibrator in it; he’s seen Harry’s cock before when the boy wanders around starkers and he knows he’s gonna need a fair amount of prep. He digs around in his drawers and finds two ties. He plans on using them to tie Harry up, so that when he supposedly wakes up, he won’t push Louis away. He finds a scarf to use as a blindfold and packs that, too. If Harry were to lay eyes on him during this, the rest of his time at Uni would be a disaster. He knows Harry doesn’t feel the same way and even though they both are openly gay, Harry would freak out.

   He takes all his clothes off, putting on a robe. He pads out into the hallway, carrying his bag and listening after Harry. The boy is snoring loudly and it’s how Louis knows the pill is working; Harry only snores when he’s out cold.

   Harry’s limbs are spread out in every angle possible and he is soundly asleep. His hair is like a halo around his head and his eyelashes are fluttering, a clear sign that he is dreaming about something. He is shirtless and the muscles of his torso contract from time to time, causing Louis’ mouth to dry.  

   Louis exhales sharply, setting the bag down on the corner of the bed. He empties it and the contents tumble out. He chews on his lip, wondering how he’s going to start this. Cracking his knuckles, he slides his arms under Harry’s and lifts him into a sitting position, leaning him against the headboard. He takes the ties and lopes them over Harry’s wrists and then threads them through the posts on either end of the bed. It is a shame tying him up. Louis wants those hands on him while he does this, but he catches himself, thinking of the aftermath.

   He picks up the scarf and wraps it around Harry’s head, lowering it over his eyes. Another thing that Louis wants is the hunger and heat in his gaze. Harry’s chin is ducked down to his chest and Louis lifts it, considering his lips. They are soft, pink and plump. Louis traces his thumb over his bottom one, pulling at it slightly.

   Taking his robe off, he straddles Harry and leans down to press his lips to Harry’s. He doesn’t respond, of course, since he is asleep, but he can feel his body twitch a little. Louis lets his tongue delve inside Harry’s mouth and the boy seems to make a small noise at the back of his throat. Louis starts. He can’t be awake so soon, right?

   Louis slips the boy’s boxers off and takes a moment to admire the long length of his cock. It isn’t hard, but it’s not fully soft either. Well, at least Louis is doing something right. He strokes it for a while but is interrupted by a movement in Harry’s hips. They had bucked up, only a little, but enough to make Louis want to hurry.

   He pulls the condoms, lube and vibrator to him. He lubes up three fingers and tests one around his rim. Louis is no stranger to this, at least. He has fingered himself before and used toys, but he’s never been with a man. This will be his first time and he’s happy it’s with someone he trusts, rather than some random person at a club.

   He nudges it inside and moans at the familiar burn. He works quickly, not wasting time. When he has three fingers dragging at his puffy rim, he hisses and ruts his hips against Harry’s abdomen. He inches down Harry’s legs, pressing kisses into his thighs as he goes. His fingers are still inside himself but he replaces them with the vibrator.

   Before he turns it on, he looks down at the impressive length in front of him. He licks a long stripe up it and just brushes his lips against the soft, veiny skin of it. Harry is really responding now. He is rapidly hardening and he rocks his hips into Louis’ touches.

   Louis flicks a button on the remote, belonging to the vibrator, putting it to the lowest setting. He lets out a guttural moan when he feels the vibrations deep. He takes the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth, sliding down as far as he can go. His gag reflex has never really been a problem for him, him having tested it on a banana a few times, but now he can feel it closing up with nervousness. He breathes out sharply, twisting his mouth on the way up.

   Harry is so close to fully hard and it only takes a few more strokes to get him red and slick with pre-come. He licks over it and sinks down, taking more than half of Harry’s cock. He turns the vibrator to its highest setting and it causes him to hum and moan around his cock. Harry jolts now, making weird confused noises.

   “What the hell?” he exclaims and in an attempt to quiet him, Louis shoves more of him in his mouth and he hits the back of his throat. He tries to ignore his gag reflex, but he can feel tears well in his eyes. Harry groans and it encourages him to do it again. He bobs his head up and down, taking him back every time. He makes a tight seal with his lips and twists his head around, rubbing his tongue on the underside. “Uh, fuck.”

   Harry tugs at his restraints, struggling but also moaning, rocking his hips in rhythm with Louis’ movements. Louis hums contentedly and takes him deeper. He is surprised over how much he can take. Sure, he has tried this with a banana and you know what they say; practice makes perfect, but he never expected this, though. In a moment of pride, Louis slides down and works him in the very back of his throat, staying down for as long as he can, breathing out through his nose.   

   “Shit, you’re good at this,” Harry pants. “I’ve never known a girl who could deep-throat.”

   That last comment causes Louis to huff out, pull off and roughly tug and pinch at Harry’s nipples. He twists them harshly and Harry yelps.

   “Ow! What was that for?” Harry whimpers. Louis ruts his hips against Harry’s belly hesitantly and Harry perks up, realizing his mistake. “Oh, you’re not a girl, then. I’m okay with that. I’m not picky.”

   Louis growls and swats him upside the crown of his skull and Harry chuckles, circling his hips. The movement of his thighs catches on the edge of the vibrator stuck up Louis’ arse and it jerks inside him. Louis moans and Harry frowns, mumbling to himself. He feels around for the unknown object again and feels it slide against the smooth skin of his inner thigh.

   “You’ve got a vibrator?” he asks disbelievingly. “Just couldn’t wait to have something inside you?”

   Louis whimpers without meaning to and he claps a hand over his mouth. If Harry happens to recognize his voice, he’s screwed. He bends down, looking to occupy his mouth so he latches onto one of his nipples. He nibbles on the bud, gnawing on it and then, soothing it with his tongue. Harry lets out a groan and ruts up into Louis, grinds their cocks together, which makes Louis sigh in relief.

   Louis lets his hands roam the places he can’t reach with his mouth; his spine, shoulder blades and the back of his neck. He curls his fingers into his hair and kisses him. It is everything Louis has ever wanted to tell or show Harry in one kiss and he can tell the boy is thrown back by it from the way he breathes heavily when he draws away.

   “Who are you?”

   Louis freezes and shakes his head. He then realizes that Harry can’t see him so he covers Harry’s mouth and brushes his lips down the boy’s jawline and throat. He sets his lips over Harry’s Adam’s apple and sucks and he curses in response.

   “Why won’t you tell me?” There is confusion laced in Harry’s tone and hesitation runs through Louis.

   _Oh, you don’t know the half of it,_ he thinks. Louis has been treated like a brother to him ever since they met. They’ve been best friends for three years, but to Harry they’ve been nothing more than that, while as for Louis, he’s been pining for him.

   Louis swallows hard, picks a condom from the pack and sheathes Harry’ cock. He lubes it up with a fair amount of lube and rocks his hips to the vibrator still buzzing inside him. Harry groans when Louis strokes him up and down. Slipping the toy out, Louis lines their hips up and sinks down on Harry. When the tip is inside, Louis gasps out. Well, sure, he’s seen Harry’s cock when it’s been soft; Louis didn’t know he was this _thick._

   He inches down, wincing from the burn and sting of the stretch. He continues until his bum is settled firmly to Harry’s hips. He clenches experimentally around him and Harry’s head thumps back against the headboard.

   “So tight,” he mumbles, rutting his hips. Louis lifts up slowly, making sure his cock drags on his rim. Harry makes a choked-off noise and yanks at his restraints. “I wanna touch you.”  

   Louis tries to keep a moan from coming out, but he can’t stop it. Of course, he wants nothing more than that, too. He wants to feel Harry’s hands roam his body, but he also knows Harry. He’ll just reach up and tear the blindfold off. He taps a finger to Harry’s chin, letting him know that that’s off the table.

   Harry whimpers and bucks up harshly, his cock hitting Louis’ prostate. He cries out and grabs on to the headboard. Seeing Harry like this, all tied up for him, makes him so hard and he needs to come, now.

   He bounces in Harry’s lap. All that football and naturally strong thighs and legs makes it easy for him to push up and sink down. Harry is breathing heavily and choked-off noises slip from his mouth. Louis combs his fingers through his hair and uses it as leverage to move his body atop Harry’s.

   He is so close and he wants Harry to come at the same time so at every stroke upwards, he clenches around him. Harry thrusts his hips up, meeting every one of Louis’ bounces. Louis knows he’s going to moan, so he sets his mouth over one of Harry’s tattoos on his upper arm. He muffles his sounds against Harry’s skin and grinds down.

   They release at the same time and Harry curses loudly. He’s compensating for the sounds that Louis isn’t making as he cries out loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

   Louis is dazed. He can’t believe he actually has done this with Harry, his best friend. But Louis has never seen him as just that. He has also been his closest confidant, the one he goes to for advice and his crush. He has no idea where to go from here so he just slumps on top of Harry, cheek resting against his collarbone. He is comfortable; too comfortable. He freezes, thinking about what he’s done. If Harry ever finds out; what the hell is he going to do?

   In that moment, he realizes that Harry has miraculously fallen asleep. Louis shakes his head, smiling. He lifts himself off of Harry and packs all of his stuff and puts his robe back on. When he’s done, he unties one of Harry’s hands so that when he wakes up, he can do the rest himself.

   Louis slips out of the room, leaving Harry to his sleep and the second his head hits the pillow, in his own bed, he falls asleep.

***

Louis is hoarse. He can’t even talk; that’s how bad it is. He doesn’t understand why, though. He barely made any noises yesterday, let alone screamed enough to make his voice as raspy and scratchy as it is now.                    

   He sits at the kitchen table, cradling a mug of his typical Yorkshire tea. He draws patterns on the table-top with his nails and sips from his mug. He swings his legs under his high chair. At that point, Harry walks in, a huge smirk on his face and a hop to his step. He winks at Louis when he walks past to the fridge and Louis rolls his eyes skyward and bangs his forehead repeatedly on the surface of the table, thinking:

   _Why did I have to fall in love with this idiot? Of all the people in the world, why him?_

Louis keeps up his physical abuse of his own head and he can feel Harry’s eyes on him. He sits across from him, leaning his chin on his fists and smiling.  

   “Did you have a good night?” he asks. Louis freezes; eyes wide. Does he know? Has he found out? He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Niall.

   “Good morning!” Niall chirps. Louis groans, though it comes out as a strangled noise, sort of like a whale. “Jeesus, who pissed in your cereal?”

   Louis gives him a look that could kill. His glasses are perched on his nose and his face is red and blotchy from lack of sleep and his hands are shaking from the need to grab Harry by the collar and drag him into the bedroom. He really isn’t in the mood for a cheery Niall.

   “You look like a mess, mate. What happened at that party last night?” Liam comes in from his bedroom, joined by Zayn who pops out of the bathroom. Louis scrunches his eyebrows together.

   “What party?” He rasps. The boys start. Louis had been quiet for a relatively long while and had forgotten about the hoarseness. He ducks his chin to stare down at the tea swirling.   

   “Eleanor’s party and what the hell happened to your voice? Are you sick?” Liam inquires. When Louis shakes his head, Harry shrugs.

   “Maybe he sucked someone off.”  

   “What?” Louis squeaks. Niall grins, lacing his fingers together and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He leans forward, obviously waiting for Louis to give details. Louis pushes him away by planting his palm right in his face. Harry sips from his cup.

   “Well, if you work someone’s dick in the back of your throat too long, you get a sore throat,” Harry says conversationally, like it’s the most natural thing to talk about in the morning. “So, Lou, who was it?”

   Louis’ mouth gapes open and he can’t form words. “U-uh, I-I…It is way too early for this.”  His head hits the table-top once more and the boys laugh.

 

Hell breaks loose about a week later when the boys are lounging in their living room. Niall and Liam are alternating playing FIFA and throwing food at each other. Harry is sitting, feet tucked under him, fiddling with his phone. Zayn is reading a book with Louis’ head in his lap. He is stroking his hair, while Louis tries to get some sleep. The movie he is supposed to be directing is taking its toll on him. He has to deal with _everything_ ; from costumes to make-up to actors to scripts to equipment and sets.

   He is wearing sweats and his glasses, like always when he comes home from a really bad day. Zayn and Louis have this thing where they comfort each other. They rest on each other’s laps, they cuddle and they hug whenever the other needs it. Louis feels like he can’t do this with Harry because it would only intensify the feelings he already has.  Zayn and Louis became the closest just after they moved in.

   “Oi, you fucker, get off!” Niall screeches. Liam is trying to pry the controller from Niall’s hands and the rest of the boys just ignore them.

   What absolutely wrecks Louis’ hopes of ever forgetting the night with Harry is when Zayn scratches his nails against Louis’ scalp. Without meaning to, he moans loudly. His eyes widen and he clamps his hand over his mouth. He tries not to, but he immediately turns to Harry. Judging from the expression on his face, he made the connection. He stares at Louis for who knows how long and eventually he frowns, brows scrunched and Louis reads that as disappointment.   

   He ashamedly looks to the floor, face red. Harry’s jaw is clenching like crazy and he rises to stand, furiously tucking his phone in his pocket before storming out. He doesn’t even bring his jacket; he is in such a hurry to get out. Louis tries not to let it get to him, but he feels hurt well up in the pit of his stomach. Tears are threatening to spill over and he hurries to rub his eyes.

   Louis had known Harry would find out eventually, but he only realizes now, how stupid he was to think that Harry wouldn’t find out. Even though the kid acts like a complete cupcake sometimes, he really is smart and calm, mature and opinioned. Of course he would’ve found out. 

   Louis hides in his room for the rest of the day, not daring to go outside, just in case he’d meet Harry. He has no clue of what he’s going to do, but he obviously needs to talk to him about this sooner or later.

   Later rather than sooner, honestly.   

               


	2. Why now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn't dare see Harry for Days, but when they all go to a club, stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You requested a part 2:) here it is!

Louis is miserable. He has barely left his room for several days in fear of meeting Harry. He wouldn’t risk what had happened yesterday.

   He’d gone out to sit at the kitchen table with Zayn and Liam. He was cradling a mug of his tea again when Harry walked in. He greeted Liam and Zayn, but didn’t say a word to Louis. It made tears prickle at his eyes and he felt sick to the pit of his stomach. He drew up the hood of his onesie and stalked back into his room. When properly lying down, legs crossed on the bed, he folded himself into a pillow and sobbed.

   He’s ruined everything. He had known it would be exactly like this, but he’d done it anyways. Even through the worst times, when Harry has been proper pissed at him, he is usually forgiven in a matter of seconds. But now he has royally fucked up. Harry won’t look at him or even speak to him. Honestly, Louis feels broken without him.

   Louis continues to sulk in his room for a few days, only coming out to eat, but not saying a word to either of the boys. Harry isn’t present. When he asks the boys where he is, they say he’s spent the night at a friends’ house. Louis’ heart breaks when he hears this. Not only is his best friend not speaking a single word to him, but he can’t even be in the same apartment.

 

 

“You need to get out,” Liam says, one day when they’ve all gotten tired of the fight between Harry and Louis. The boys have never fought for this long. “You’ve been cooped up inside this place for too long. All you ever do is come home, make a cup of tea then hide out in your room. Harry’s not even here. You can at least come out to the living room. It is starting to smell in here.”

   At the mentioning of Harry’s name, Louis cringes and feels fresh tears sting his eyes. He misses Harry like crazy. He’ll do anything to get him back. He doesn’t care if it means Harry will treat him just as a brother again, but as long as he comes _back._

   “There’s a party tonight. Some guy’s friend owns a club not far from here and they’re hosting it there. It’s actually gonna be more of a rave, but it is fun. Please come with us.”

   Louis is frozen in his position on the bed. “Is Harry going to be there?”

   Liam sighs, walking over to Louis and kissing him on the forehead. “Yes, but you don’t have to talk to him. There’s going to be plenty of people there for you to have nice conversations with.”

   “Fine.”

 

<HARRY>

The place is completely insane. Not only had they rented the whole thing, but they have DJ’s, neon lights and paint and alcohol. It is easily the party of the year. There is a huge raised platform for people to dance on and a stocked bar. The bartenders behind it are tossing glasses and drinks in the air, spraying the Uni students with various types of beer.

   Harry is sitting with his friends Nick and Ed, nursing red cups of vodka mixed with coke. Harry thinks it’s absolutely horrid. It tastes bitter, but the sight in front of him makes him tip the cup back every time. His face is scrunched up in disgust when he sees Louis out on the dance floor, back facing him, being grinded on by so many guys, Harry can’t keep track.

   Louis is moving his hips sensuously; arms raised and head tilted back, bobbing to the beat of the song.  His bare torso is covered in neon paint. The different range of colors travelling the expanse of his back and chest are mesmerizing and they stand out in the crowd. Louis’ hair is in its usual fringe, but it is damp with sweat and it shines under the strobe lights. His extremely tight black jeans contrast with the paint and his wonderfully tanned skin. They cling so tightly to his bum; Harry’s mouth is dry just from looking at it.

   What sickens Harry is the fact that multiple hands are groping him from everywhere and Louis is just letting them. He sways to the sound of the bass beat drop and as more guys surround him, the more he moves. Harry clenches his cup so tightly; the liquid sloshes over the edge.

   He can’t quite place the emotion that he so strongly feels right now.

   _Protective, I guess. What else could it be?_

Harry is so confused by his own thoughts sometimes. Now, that he’s looking at Louis, he can’t think straight. All he keeps thinking about is the way that he felt around his cock so many days go and it’s those thoughts that make him drink out of cup after cup.

   When he’s on his way to get another, he sees a man at the bar, staring at Louis. There is something hungry about his gaze and it pisses Harry off. He stops half-way in getting his drink and makes his way towards Louis. Only, he’s not there.

   Harry panics. What if he let himself be taken to the bathrooms or worse, to someone’s apartment? He frantically looks around and spots his boy standing by Zayn and Niall.

   _His_ _boy? Since when did he become_ his _boy?_

He makes his way over and picks up the end of Louis’ sentence. “-good dancer, but he stopped being good when he came in his pants.” 

   Harry fumes and Louis catches sight of his angry face. Hurt flashes through his eyes and Harry can see his eyes start to tear up. Louis clenches his jaw and unknowingly steps closer to Zayn who sighs and puts an arm around his shoulders. Louis pushes away, wiping his cheeks.   

   “I’m going back out on the dance floor,” he announces before shoving roughly past Harry, bumping their arms. Harry snarls. Oh fuck, no, he isn’t the one who should be angry. He doesn’t have the right. He’s the one who _drugged_ Harry and tied him up and then used him for sex. Even though it was the best sex Harry’s ever had, he is still furious with him. He follows Louis and the boy thinks he is someone unknown so he grinds back on him and the face he makes is one of complete ecstasy. That face turns Harry on so much and it makes his brain boil.

   He grabs him by the upper arm and drags him out to the alleyway. Louis struggles against his hold, but Harry is too strong like this; hyped up on alcohol and anger. He shoves him out into the cold air and he can see goosebumps break out over his soft sun-kissed skin.

   “What do you want?” Louis is trying to be firm but his voice breaks. Harry tightens his fists and corners Louis. He traps him against the wall and pushes him back forcefully and Louis gasps out. Harry feels a little guilty; there will probably be a bruise there tomorrow.

   “What I want?” he nearly shouts. “I want to know why you decided to use me as some sort of sex toy!”   

   Louis ducks his head and Harry surges on. “I want to know why you chose me of all people. I want to know why you act like some slut and let guys grind up on you and stare at you like they want to take you home and lock you in the basement!”

   Harry can’t see Louis’ face and when he tries to get away, he just pulls him back, pushing him hard into the brick wall. Louis whimpers and Harry wants to see his face.

   “I want to know why you throw yourself at random people and make them come in their fucking pants.”

   Louis moves so fast, ducks under Harry’s arm and sprints down the alleyway. Harry, with his longer legs, catches up to him and snatches him back.

   “Please stop,” Louis says weakly. “I think you’ve insulted me enough, now.”

   Harry frowns and spins Louis around, forcing his chin up. Louis’ eyes are shining with tears and several have already dripped down his chin. His cheeks are red and his lips are wobbling from the effort not to cry. Harry steps back, shocked that he did this to Louis.

   “You just don’t get it, do you?” Louis asks rhetorically. “You were never a toy. I wanted it to be with you, because I trust you and I love you.”

   Harry freezes. His eye twitches when he realizes the meaning hidden behind Louis’ words. If it hadn’t been anything special, Louis would’ve done it with some other random guy, but he chose Harry; because he trusts him.

   “Lou,” he chokes. “Was that your first time? Why would you do that?”

   His voice is void of emotion and Louis flinches, sobbing harder. The boy is mumbling something quietly repeatedly and it isn’t until he steps closer that he realizes he’s apologizing. Louis inches backwards, moving away from Harry.

   “Look, I get it if you don’t feel the same way, but I’d prefer it if you didn’t insult me.”

   Harry thinks of what Louis had said before and remembers those three words that obviously mean a lot to Louis. _I love you._ Before Harry realizes this, though, Louis has already escaped inside and Harry follows. He is immediately surrounded by throngs of people.

   The beat bangs in his ears and he can feel it pound in his chest. He searches for Louis among the crowd, looking for the familiar fringe. He takes a cup from one of the waitresses and tips one back for every corner that he can’t find Louis in.  

   After what feels like hours, he finds him backed up against a wall, much like he had been with Harry, only this time he is being pursued by the creepy man from the bar. Harry snarls. Louis is looking in every direction, scouting for an escape route. The man is grabbing at his chin, hands and he is groping his waist. Louis sees Harry behind the man and swiftly knees him in the groin. The man doubles over, groaning in pain and just as he is about to lunge out at Louis, Harry yanks him by his hair and lands a punch. He draws Louis to his side, towering over him protectively.

   He is about to turn to walk out with Louis, but is interrupted by a fist swinging at his face. He can feel his lip split with the contact and makes a pained noise. He hears Louis call out his name and it brings him back from his daze. The man huffs and is held back by Liam and Zayn. Louis perches at Harry’s side and helps him stand straight. They walk out of the club and head back to their flat.

\--

“You’re such an idiot,” Louis remarks as he dabs at Harry’s bloody lip. He is standing between Harry’s knees while the curly-haired boy sits on the edge of the bed. He is still bare-chested and Harry keeps himself busy by counting the number of colors he has painted over his abdomen. His head is tilted back so Louis can have access to his face.

   Louis holds a sponge pad and is patting his lip with cold water. He is focused and also trying to ignore Harry’s sharp gaze. Harry is dizzy as he lets his hands roam over Louis’ chest. Louis tenses.

   “No, I’m not. I was protecting you,” Harry murmurs softly, watching as Louis shivers with every touch. “Why are you taking care of me? After what I said, you should hate me.”

   Louis snorts, holding an ice pack against Harry’s cheek. “You’re drunk. And after what I did _, you_ should hate _me_.”

   Harry frowns. “I could never. And I’m not drunk, I’m enlightened.” Louis barks out a laugh and pushes Harry’s curls away from his face.

   “How so?”

   Harry bites his lip. “Because I realized just how important you are to me. Not just as a friend. I should’ve have known.” Louis is frozen, wondering where Harry’s going with this. He cradles his chin in his hand, gently pressing the ice pack to it.

   “Known what?” Louis questions and blinks as he sees the intensity in his green eyes. Harry traces patterns in the colors of Louis’ skin. He lets his nails rake over red, the pads of his thumb brush over blue, his lips caress yellow and his teeth graze pink. Louis gasps, winding his fingers through his hair.

   “That I love you, too,” Harry says simply and his hands come up to spread themselves over Louis’ waist. They cover the expanse of it and Harry realizes just how tiny Louis is. But Louis’ reaction is not what he expected.

   Tears spring to Louis’ eyes and he clenches his jaw, trying to step away from Harry, but he holds him fast. Louis’ lip wobbles and Harry hates that, because it means that Louis is breaking inside and he doesn’t want to be the cause of that.

   “You’re drunk. You don’t mean that,” Louis says and tosses the ice pack down on the bad and cover his face. Harry stands up shakily and buries his face into his soft strands of feathery hair. He pries his hands away from his face and presses kisses everywhere he can reach. Louis whimpers.

   “I do. It’s true. You’ve always had a knack for telling when I’m lying,” Harry says and Louis looks up at him, licking over his dry lips.

   Harry wraps his arms around him, breathing right against his ear. “Am I lying?” Louis searches his face and when he sees raw emotion and loving eyes, he reaches up and kisses him. Harry moans into his mouth and he rests his palm in the curve of his lower back. Louis gets closer, molding his body with Harry’s and moving with him. Harry breaks away, breathing heavily.

   “I got so jealous when you danced with those guys. I was so close to dragging you out of there,” Harry sits down on the bed, again and draws Louis with him. He straddles his lap, lowering his arms onto Harry’s shoulders and grinding down. Harry gives him open-mouthed kisses down the length of his neck.

   Louis pulls back and drags Harry’s shirt over his head and unbuttons first Harry’s jeans, then his own. Harry backs up, settling himself against the pillows and inches his jeans down his legs. Louis does the same and crawls after him. They meet again, lips crashing and bodies colliding.

   “I wanna see you this time. Wanna see everything,” Harry mumbles against his skin, pulling out the drawer in his bedside table and picking up a bottle of lube. “Prep yourself, exactly how you did it before.”  

   Louis moans, yanking his boxers down. Harry does, too, and then leans back to get comfortable. Louis dribbles the thick liquid onto three of his digits and presses one inside of him, moaning into Harry’s curls. Harry cups his face, wanting to see every single moment of this. He nibbles and bites his neck, throat and jawline. Louis shakes his head, taking his fingers out and claws at Harry’s.

   “Want yours,” he begs. “Please.”

   Harry sucks on his fingers and reaches behind Louis to push two inside. Louis arches his back and Harry catches a nipple in his mouth, gnawing on it with his teeth. Louis clutches at the headboard. This is so much better than before. This is what he wanted from the start; for Harry to touch him.

   When Louis is fully prepped, he squirts more lube onto his fingers and slicks Harry’s cock up. They are both so hard; they want this so badly. He sinks his teeth into Harry’s neck and the boy groans, holding Louis’ hips as he lowers himself onto him. Harry stretches him so wide and he winces a little, which makes Harry press gentle kisses on his eyelids and the corners of his mouth. Harry gasps out at how tight Louis is and he ruts his hips up, moving in sync with him.

   Louis bounces and his hair flops in his face, his cheeks are red from exhaustion and his eyes are a burning blue; he’s perfect. Harry throws his head back when Louis clenches around him. Growling, he flips them over, raises his legs and pounds him into the mattress. Louis scratches down his spine, leaving red welts, but Harry doesn’t mind; he only pushes faster and deeper.

   “Oh God,” Louis breathes. "Harder." Harry complies and moans into his neck, sucking marks into the soft, smooth skin there and bucks into him.

   They finish at the same time, both panting into each other’s ear. Harry tries to convey with every touch and caress, just how much he loves Louis and by the way Louis is left breathless, he understands.

***

“Hey, you might want to keep it down. We live here, too, you know.”

   The group is together in their living room.

   Zayn is reclining on the sofa, book in hand and glasses on. Liam and Niall are into their game as usual, lodging mock insults and swearwords at each other. The only thing different about the boys is the fact that Harry and Louis are snuggled so close, threading their fingers through the other’s, whispering sweet words.

   “We’re being quiet,” Harry says to Liam, head tilted to the side. Zayn rolls his eyes.

   “He didn’t mean now. He meant last night. You really need to learn how to control your screams, Louis,” Zayn comments, turning the page in his book.   

   Louis’ mouth drops open, appalled. “I do not scream, thank you very much. It is a manly shout.”

   Niall laughs. “Yeah right. ‘Uh, Harry! Harder!’”

   Everyone but Louis collapses in laughter when they hear Niall copying Louis’ voice. Louis throws Harry’s juice box at the Irish boy's head, crossing his arms stubbornly. Louis huffs, while Harry presses butterfly kisses all over his face.

   “You people are idiots."                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading xx  
> Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!! xx  
> 


End file.
